I Wish Tonight
by Aeneid
Summary: A sequel to the songfic 'Take Me', both the Bard and the Dancer are confused about what had happened and the latter generally ignores the former. What happens next...?


Okay... This is the sequel songfic to 'Take Me'. I wrote one due to popular demand and of course, someone made a special request for me to write it and the rest is history. As for the song, its entitled, 'I Wish Tonight (Misty Glass Window)' by Artstart, another Filipino artist.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. Its belongs to its respective owners. However, the characters used in this fic are mine.

----------------------------------------

I Wish Tonight

Days have passed after that 'confessing' incident between Amycus Helle and Xuthus Silenus and still, it was a mystery to the young Bard on why the girl refused to speak to him. Their own classmates in the Academy were even noticing such details. The usually hyperactive Helle was now quiet and was always distracted by something.

Meanwhile, Silenus' circle of Bard friends reassured him that she was just shy to talk to him again fro she had opened up her feelings to him. Still, the platinum blonde paid no heed. He knew he must do something so she could talk to him again…

Classes had ended that day and there was a sudden downpour of heavy rains in the middle of spring in Comodo. Silenus was one of the lucky people who had gotten home before the heavy rain started.  
  
__

_Rain falls  
Dark clouds are racing up above  
I gaze in solitude  
Looking through a misty glass window  
'Cause then it used to be the two of us_

_'Damn this, how am I going to start my plan?!'_ he thought angrily, banging his fist on the table, his tea almost spilling on the beautiful mahogany wooden stand. The boy positioned himself where he had the perfect view of the window, staring at the dark-colored sky, reminiscing at the same time.

He did not dare go to the living room, for it haunted him about a certain silver-gray haired Dancer always coming over to his place just to hangout with him, talking about anything from school gossips to trivial questions that always made the two of them itching to know the answer…

_This empty room  
Filled my thoughts with memories of you  
I turned and looked around  
Oh, but found no sight of you  
I guess it'll never be as true, no, no_

_Ooh…_

Hours had passed and the seventeen year old took a long look at the wall clock that rested on the far-side wall of his room. It read: 2000 hrs and just his own luck, the rain had stopped.

"Mom, I'm just going out for a while." He announced after getting out of his room as the young man began to exit through the door.

His mother gave him a strange look. "Where are you going at this hour, Silenus?!"

"I'm going to win back a girl's heart." He replied nonchalantly as he finally left, closing the door behind him with a thud.

_'I hope this works.'_ He told himself, gazing up to look at the stars, which magically appeared as soon as the heavy downpours have ceased. _'If Mom was so right about wishing upon a star, I hope I get my wish tonight… Amycus Helle, wait for me.'_

_Starlight  
All I need is you tonight  
Oh, star bright  
Grant my wish tonight_

At the same time, a young girl also had checked her reflection using a full-length mirror, smiling to herself. For once, she felt a bit happier than the past few days wherein she was wallowing in self pity for what she had done to embarrass herself in front of her loved one, not to mention her 'partner' during their class activies.

Right now, Helle looked stunning in a thin-strapped, mid-leg length orange dress and her silver-gray colored hair tied up into a ponytail. When she was about to head out of her house, someone had stopped her.

"And where do you think you're going, young lady?! And at this hour?!" a masculine voice thundered throughout the house, the sixteen year old young woman's ears ringing madly.

"Dad, we have a group study. My female friends and me are just going to study just near the Academy, in one of the chalets there." She explained calmly, silently praying to Odin that they might agree.

Unfortunately, lady luck was not on her side today and while being reprimanded, her subconscious suddenly thinking of him…

_'The gods must be playing tricks on me.'_ She thought. _'Whoever is casting this spell, Loki or any mischievous god, they'd better stop it.'_

Unbeknownst to her, the stars in the sky seem to twinkle brighter than before, as if they have something in store for her…

_I'm beggin' you, starlight  
All I need is you tonight  
Oh, star bright  
Get rid of the spell tonight_

_Ooh…_

Amycus Helle, a sixteen year old Dancer began to look around in search of her friends who had told her that there was this 'study group' that required her to come. Because it was so sudden, she had to beg off to her parents to let her go and meet up at them at their usual hangout at a bungalow just near the Academy itself and of course, beach. The sound of the waves crashing back to shore soothed her a bit.

As her beautiful cerulean eyes gazed upon the ocean, a flashback of what had happened nights ago came into her mind and it almost made her burst into tears. She had been an idiot for confessing it to him and she damn well knew the consequences.

_'Silenus doesn't like loud, irritating girls like what I am… just as his name means, he prefers the quiet ones.' _She told her bitterly, for the nth time regretting the 'confession' she gave her once 'best friend'. _'And damn it, I'm wallowing in self-pity yet again. I should just move on and forget about him.'_

Just before she could think yet again, a suddenly downpour occurred yet again…

_'Why is it always raining?' _she thought nonchalantly._  
  
Rain falls  
Dark clouds keep racing up above  
It's still in solitude_

The said Bard was about halfway to their group's meeting place for the 'study group' session when rain began to pour yet again, the immaculate white shirt along with a pair of jeans he wore soaking through his skin completely.

If it wasn't for Helle, he wouldn't have attended the study group but from what his own friends had said, she was going to be there and maybe, as they go along the way, she can finally open up to him…

_'Is this what they really call 'love'? The incomprehensible behavior we call 'love'?'_ he asked himself._ 'Even though I try to forget her, she seems to pop back to my mind…'_

Then it hit him… Xuthus Silenus longed so much for someone like Amycus Helle.

Before he knew it, the boy suddenly run off, his pace quickening as each second passed. He wanted to tell her everything, from how he had fallen for her and many other things he had never shared to anyone…_  
  
_

_Oh, longin' for you  
Guess my heart will always be with you  
My heart will always be with you_

"Come on, where are you guys…" the girl muttered under her breath as she hugged herself for warmth. Rain and wind did not mix and she very well knew a common cold would detain her at home for a couple of days. Why did she even have to go to that study session wherein at home, she could study?

_'Its Silenus.'_ A small voice in her head injected and in she sighed in defeat. No matter what she had done to distract herself, he would never leave her mind, not even once… for the past few days, he had always been occupying her mind.

"Helle." A familiar male voice interrupted her thoughts.

The girl suddenly froze in shock as her head turned slowly to the source of the voice. There, outside the hut stood a soaking wet Silenus, staring at her with his forest green eyes, as if begging for something. Whatever that was, she wouldn't want to know.

Her leg, once frozen stiff from the cold, had become mobilized yet again and before she knew it, the silver-haired maiden was standing in front of him.

"So…" she began, staring at the now watery sand because of the heavy rains. Minutes later, she was also completely soaked.

_Starlight  
All I need is you tonight  
Oh, star bright  
Grant my wish tonight_

"At what you said nights ago, I am not angry about it, okay?" he said, his voice surprisingly calm. "I just want you to know that. Neither did I reject you."

She looked up. "You did reject me." The girl insisted. "You never gave me an answer after I ran off. I…"

Silenus raised an eyebrow as if questioning her but Helle shook her head. "No, its nothing. Forget I said anything." Her own voice was shaking out of nervousness but she did not care. Once and for all, she will cease all this foolishness between them.

"Helle, remember this. Men reject women who confess if they do not like the girl." He smiled. "That's what I've learned throughout my whole life. Right now, anyway."

"Fine, if your say so, Xuthus." A smirk had suddenly replaced her sad face. "But I still think you rejected me so… too bad, I guess."

"Idiot." He playfully smacked her arm and laughed as well. "I never rejected you, got it?"

"Yes, Master." She gave out a mocked bow. "So, since those idiotic friends of ours abandoned us, let's just have a study group at my house, okay?"

Before the boy could even protest, she grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

Silenus swore in his mind but knew that there was always a next time… and then, when he had his feelings sorted out for her, he would finally tell her his true feelings…

_I'm beggin' you, starlight  
All I need is you tonight  
Oh, star bright  
Get rid of the spell tonight_

_Ooh…_

_-----------------------------------_

Please review!


End file.
